Abu
by Blattodea Lovers
Summary: Midoriya Izuku bersumpah sepenuh hati untuk menghentikan semua ini. Tak ada lagi Deku Tak Berguna yang jadi sasaran bully. Tak ada lagi mimpi yang diinjak-injak. Tak ada lagi dusta kalau dia baik-baik saja. (unfinished but I posted it anyway)


**Hak cipta Boku no Hero Academia sepenuhnya milik Horikoshi Kouhei. Bukan untuk kepentingan komersil. Karya ini awalnya dibuat demi memenuhi request rekan stan bkdk tercinta, Felly, sekaligus asupan dahaga pribadi. Sekalian event Monthly FFA, bertemakan 'Owari'/'The End'. Tapi gatot karena writeblock. Dibuang sayang. Jadilah di-up seadanya. Gomen.**

Midoriya Izuku bersumpah sepenuh hati untuk menghentikan semua ini.

Tak ada lagi Deku Tak Berguna yang jadi sasaran _bully_.

Tak ada lagi mimpi yang diinjak-injak.

Tak ada lagi dusta kalau dia baik-baik saja.

Dari dulu Izuku tahu, matahari akan tetap terbit meski dia tak ada di dunia.

.

Semakin dekat.

Dekat.

_Dekat_.

Izuku tersenyum, menyambut kematian dengan tangan terbuka.

* * *

**[Abu]**

* * *

Banyak yang bilang Bakugou Katsuki bukan orang yang humoris. Ekspresinya cuma ada dua: marah atau _marah_. Biar begitu, Katsuki tahu mana humor berkelas dan mana humor sampah.

"Katsuki-"

Katsuki menggeram, menepis tangan Masaru dari pundaknya. "Ini tidak lucu, Pak Tua!"

Emosi Katsuki mendidih. Ia _murka_. Belum cukup orangtuanya membangunkan pukul 3 pagi, mereka juga menyeretnya ke rumah sakit dan berani-beraninya membual kalau semalam _Deku _melakukan percobaan bunuh diri.

Katsuki tahu, orangtuanya sudah berulang kali menegurnya untuk berdamaidengan Deku. Berkali-kali juga Katsuki mengabaikan kata-kata mereka. Jangan salahkan Katsuki! Ini semua salah Deku! Tak peduli berapa kali Katsuki menyuruhnya enyah, dia selalu ada di sana, menjadi hama mengesalkan. Tak pernah sadar posisi, si bedebah itu!

Ini keterlaluan.

Kalau mereka pikir bualan ini adalah cara untuk menghentikan Katsuki, mereka keterlaluan!

"Ini. Tidak. Lucu," geram Katsuki.

Masaru menghela napas berat. Tanpa mengindahkan protesan Katsuki, ia bawa anaknya masuk kawasan ICU. Meninggalkan Mitsuki dan Inko—yang masih menangis sesenggukan—di ruang tunggu.

Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan berpintu kaca. Dari luar bisa dilihat kalau badan penghuninya disambung banyak alat bantu hidup. Di samping pintu, terdapat panel berisi nama pasien.

Berapa kali pun Katsuki menggosok mata, tulisannya tak pernah berubah. Midoriya Izuku.

Katsuki mengeritkan gigi, menolak percaya.

Kalau mumi di atas bangsal memang _Deku_, pasti si bodoh itu menonton pertarungan hero lagi. Pasti dia menghalangi pertarungan dan ikut diserang penjahat. Dia setidak berguna itu. Namanya juga _Deku_.

Tak mungkin. Tak mungkin dia _bunuh diri_. Itu terlalu mustahil.

_Ya, kan?_

Berapa kali pun dia dibanting, dihujat, diinjak; dia tak pernah _retak_. Deku selalu bangkit lagi dengan ekspresi bodohnya. Bermodal mimpi tak kalah bodohnya.

Demi Tuhan, kemarin dia baru saja nekat 'menyelamatkan' Katsuki. Bermain peran jadi hero lagi, padahal dia hanyalah _Deku _Tak Berguna. Mereka pikir Katsuki percaya beberapa jam setelahnya si bedebah itu melompat dari atap bangunan kosong?

Ini sungguh, _sungguh_, tidak lucu keparat!

.

"_Kenapa aku masih di sini?"_

"_Tebak."_

_._

"Izuku … Maaf, maaf!"

Izuku menghela napas. Pertama kali mendengar permintaan maaf dari sang ibu, hatinya remuk. Ia menangis, pipinya basah oleh air mata semu. Dia balik meminta maaf, tak bisa jadi anak yang lebih kuat. Dia berusaha menjelaskan, semua ini bukan salah ibunya. Ini murni salah Izuku yang jelak dengan segalanya. Muak _tidak berguna _dan hanya jadi _beban _saja bagi ibunya.

Lebih baik begini.

Kurang lebih tiga minggu mendengar variasi lain hampir setiap harinya, Izuku menutup hati. Dia berdiri di dekat jendela ruang rawat, memerhatikan keadaan koridor dan staf rumah sakit maupun manusia lain yang melewatinya. Sementara Inko masih tetap duduk di samping ranjang dan sesekali membisikkan kata maaf pada mumi di atas ranjang. Tubuh_nya_.

Izuku tersenyum kecut. Ia berharap ibunya kenyang meminta maaf dan mengatakan hal lain. Rohnya tak bisa menyentuh apa-apa dan Izuku mulai merasa bosan.

(Izuku rindu pensil dan buku catatannya, sungguh.)

Minggu ke-4, harapannya terkabul. Setelah berulang kali gagal membujuk Inko gantian jaga, Bibi Mitsuki akhirnya berhasil juga. Senyumnya tak selebar yang Izuku ingat, tapi setidaknya Bibi Mitsuki tak memasang ekspresi _sedih _yang membuatnya sesak.

Izuku menyimak monolog acak Bibi Mitsuki dengan khidmat. Sesekali ia mendengus, menanggapi selipan bahasa _liar _khas wanita itu ketika bercerita. Pekerjaan, berita terbaru, bahkan kucing galak milik tetangga pun ikut dibahas. Izuku membatin, mengapa nama Katsuki tak sekali pun disebutkan. Seingat Izuku, Bibi Mitsuki selalu semangat membicarakan anaknya. Apalagi jika kisah yang dibagi adalah kisah memalukan.

Seolah mendengar pertanyaan sunyi darinya, ekspresi Bibi Mitsuki berubah mendung.

"Bangunlah cepat, Bocah. Katsuki rindu padamu."

Izuku tertawa lepas untuk pertama kalinya sejak bisa melihat _tubuhnya _sendiri. Katsuki? _Kacchan _yang _itu_? Rindu padanya?

Rindu menjadikannya samsak tinju, mungkin iya.

Ah, Bibi Mitsuki ini suka sekali bercanda.

Setidaknya begitu tanggapan Izuku sampai suatu hari di pertengahan minggu ke-8 dirinya dinyatakan koma, Katsuki datang menggantikan Bibi Mitsuki mengingatkan Inko makan. Dari seragam yang masih dipakai, Izuku menyimpulkan yang bersangkutan baru saja pulang sekolah.

Katsuki berdiri di depan pintu kaca, tangannya terkepal erat. Izuku nyaris bersiul melihat kantung matanya.

_Sejak kapan dia suka begadang? Stres menjelang ujian, kah?_

"Berhenti menghantui mimpiku, Deku sialan."

Izuku mangap. Dia tak salah dengar, 'kan?

"Aku mengaku salah. Kau puas sekarang, Keparat?"

Apa-apaan ini? Dia _mengaku salah_? Dia _menyesal? _Seorang _Bakugou Katsuki_, menyesali perbuatannya? Yang mana? Saat ia menghina Izuku? Menginjaknya secara _metafora_ maupun _literal_? Saat menertawakan mimpinya? Saat mengancamnya? Saat meledakkan buku catatannya? Ataukah saat _**teman**_nya ini _menyarankan _dia lompat dari atap agar dilahirkan kembali dengan _quirk_?

"Kenapa kau lompat, Idiot?"

Emosi meluap tanpa bisa Izuku tahan.

"Kenapa? Kau tanya _kenapa_?" Izuku menggeram, berharap ia bisa menyentuh benda hidup setidaknya satu detik agar bisa menonjok bajingan di hadapannya. "Kau tahu _**kenapa**_!"

Saat kepala Katsuki tertoleh ke arahnya, Izuku ikut menoleh ke belakang. Tak menemukan hal yang berpeluang mengalihkan atensi si pirang, Izuku menatapnya lagi. Kemarahannya masih ada, tapi tertutup lapisan heran karena melihat ekspresi kaget anak itu.

" … Deku?"

Izuku terbelalak. _Masa sih?_

"Kau bisa melihatku? Ah, bicara apa aku ini? Tak ada yang bisa melihatku. Eh … Mungkin mendengar? Aku tak ingat membalas kata-kata Bibi Mitsuki sih. Hanya pada Ibu. Tapi mungkin tak terdengar? Ibu menangis cukup hebat di hari itu. Ini menarik. Aku tak terlihat, tapi terdengar. Kira-kira, apa yang-" Gumaman Izuku terputus oleh letupan kecil. Katsuki masih terpaku di posisi yang sama, matanya terarah lurus seolah bisa melihat mata Izuku.

"Belum cukup mengacaukan mimpiku, kau membuatku berhalusinasi juga?" Katsuki menggeram.

Ini bukan _seolah_. Izuku mangap. "K-kau bisa melihatku," gagapnya.

Katsuki mengusap matanya berkali-kali. Tiap percobaan sama sekali tak menghilangkan apa yang ia pikir ia lihat.

"_What the fuck_._"_

Izuku tak bisa menahan diri. Ia menertawakan ironi. Dari sekian banyak orang, jelmaan setan ini yang bisa melihat rohnya?

_What the fuck_, _indeed_.

.

"_Kenapa Kacchan bisa melihatku?"_

"_Tebak."_

_._

Setelah melihat Katsuki lari sambil terus bergumam kalau dia berhalusinasi, Izuku sama sekali tak mengira dia akan kembali beberapa hari kemudian, langsung duduk di kursi yang tersedia dan diam memandang mumi-Izuku. Ia menghindari pandangan roh-Izuku yang terus mengikuti sejak dirinya melangkahkan kaki di ruangan ini.

"Deku." Ah, akhirnya berbicara juga?

Izuku tidak tahu kenapa, mungkin benturan keras yang membuatnya koma ikut menyingkirkan rasa takutnya. Atau mungkin membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat, karena ia membalas sapaan Katsuki dengan ceria, "Hai, Brengsek!"

Responnya instan. Katsuki langsung meninggalkan kursi dan menerjangnya dengan tinju yang tentu saja menembus badannya. Izuku tersenyum lebar. Tak ada ancaman _rasa sakit _untuk melawan Katsuki. Izuku _bebas_.

"Ada hajat apa Yang Mulia Bakugou sampai menjenguk hamba yang hina ini?" Hidung Katsuki kembang-kempis. "Mau bantu mempercepat ajal hamba?"

Katsuki menuding Izuku, mulutnya terbuka, hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Beberapa kali tertutup lalu terbuka lagi, hingga akhirnya tak ada satu pun kata yang diucapkan.

Ekspresi congkak di wajah Izuku berubah dingin.

"Kau tidak berhak ke sini, _Kacchan_."

"_Tidak berhak_? Kau pikir kau-"

"Kau pikir _Bibi Inko _akan membiarkan_mu _masuk ke sini jika tahu _**kau **__penyebab_ _**semua ini**_?"

Hening.

Katsuki berbalik, ekspresi asing bertahan di wajahnya. Izuku mengikutinya keluar, menemui Inko. Saat mendengar kata-kata pengakuan yang keluar dari _teman_ masa kecilnya itu, Izuku sadar ekspresi apa yang dipasang si pirang.

_Bersalah_.

Izuku baru tahu suara tamparan itu enak didengar.

Meski keesokan harinya Bibi Mitsuki datang bersama anaknya untuk bersujud meminta maaf dan Inko berkata ini tak sepenuhnya salah Katsuki, Izuku angkat bahu. Bukan urusannya kalau pada akhirnya Inko mau memaafkan Katsuki. Ibunya memang seperti malaikat. Izuku tak heran.

_Kalau dia tak sebaik itu, bagaimana mungkin bisa tahan mengurus anak tak berguna selama bertahun-tahun, sampai saat ini?_

.

Katsuki menjalani terapi, Bibi Mitsuki bilang begitu. Tiga bulan lamanya Izuku menyimak sisipan perkembangan Katsuki. Selama itu pula Izuku mendengus. Dia menolak percaya hingga melihat buktinya sendiri.

Izuku adalah anak yang observatif. Dia cukup yakin dengan kemampuan observasinya. Ketika Katsuki memasuki ruangannya setelah sekian lama, Izuku menyadari ada yang berbeda. Ekspresi, cara Katsuki berjalan dan postur tubuhnya, menyatakan anak itu melunak. Jika Izuku tak salah membaca gerak-geriknya, anak _emas _Aldera ini mau meminta maaf.

Kali ini, bukan permintaan maaf paksaan ataupun formalitas. Tulus dan sadar apa kesalahannya.

"Deku."

Bukan berarti Izuku akan membuat segalanya jadi mudah.

"Ah. Kau masih hidup rupanya? Sayang sekali."

Mau berubah sejauh apa pun, intisarinya masihlah seperti anjing galak. Izuku tidak heran jika Katsuki mengacungkan jari tengah dan hengkang dari rumah sakit saat itu juga.

Katsuki itu keras kepala. Berkali-kali dia kembali dan mendapat respon pancingan amukan, ia tak pernah jera. Izuku tetap melihatnya berkunjung dua sampai tiga kali seminggu. Semakin lama, Izuku semakin kesulitan membuatnya mengamuk. Kesal ada, tapi tak marah dan terlihat ingin mencekiknya sampai mati. Terapi yang Katsuki jalani ada hasilnya.

Tak ada amunisi yang efektif meledakkan Katsuki, Izuku mengganti taktik: gencatan senjata.

Waktu besuk Katsuki habiskan menatap mumi-Izuku dengan mulut mengatup. Terkadang dia bahkan tak masuk ruangan. Berdiri di depan pintu hingga tiba waktunya pulang.

Izuku jelas menunjukkan kalau kehadirannya tak diterima. Katsuki sadar, ini salahnya.

_Di saat Izuku membutuhkan teman, Katsuki malah jadi __**bajingan**__._

.

" …_."_

"_Tak bisakah kau berhenti menjawab pertanyaanku dengan 'tebak'?"_

"_Tebak."_

"_Oi!"_

_._

"Aku masuk UA."

Izuku berhenti bersiul. Ia menatap Katsuki heran. Kenapa pula anak ini melapor? Kalau ingin menyombongkan diri, ekspresi wajahnya sama sekali tidak cocok.

"Haruskah kuberi selamat?"

Katsuki terperangah, tak menyangka Izuku akan menanggapinya. Dan jujur saja, Izuku sedikit menyesali keputusannya untuk angkat bicara setelah sekian lama bertahan tak acuh.

"Kau yang lebih pantas masuk UA."

Izuku mendengus. Siapa pun, tolong beri penghargaan tertinggi pada dokter yang menangani Katsuki. Perubahannya terlalu menakjubkan. Katsuki yang lama sih menganggapnya pantas hidup saja tidak, apalagi mengimpikasikan dia lebih unggul?

"Seharusnya kau bilang begitu sebelum aku jadi mumi, Brengsek."

Katsuki mengeruh. Izuku tak tahan ingin menambahkan, menumpahkan semua unek-unek yang terpendam selama satu dekade, membuat si pirang semakin menyesal. Tetapi ekspresi Katsuki mengusik batinnya.

Katsuki bukan satu-satunya alasan Izuku melompat di hari itu. Dia tidak berhak menghancurkan mimpi orang hanya karena mimpinya tak bisa ia genggam.

"Apa kau berniat jadi bocah besar kepala di UA dan menganggap semua orang kecuali dirimu adalah amuba yang hina?" Izuku cengar-cengir. Katsuki terlihat seperti habis menelan lemon mentah bersama kulit-kulitnya. "Tidak? Kalau begitu kau juga pantas masuk UA."

Katsuki melirik mumi-Izuku. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat. "Semua hal yang kulakukan padamu itu … jahat. Kenapa kau tak pernah membenciku, D-Izuku?" tanyanya.

"Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan pada Bakugou Katsuki?" Saat tanggapan yang didapat adalah geraman kesal, Izuku tertawa. "Nah, ini baru Bakugou."

Katsuki mengacungkan jari tengah, dibalas hal yang sama oleh Izuku.

"Jadi?"

"Aku benci padamu," sangkal Izuku. "tapi rasa kagumku mengalahkannya. Ujungnya aku tetap mengejarmu, lagi dan lagi."

"Goblok," timpal Katsuki. Dari wajahnya yang meringis saat itu juga, Izuku tahu dia tidak bermaksud mengatakannya. Reflek brengseknya masih belum hilang.

Izuku tidak keberatan. Dia memang bodoh karena sudah mengagumi manusia semacam ini.

"Kau sendiri? Apa yang membuatmu begitu membenciku, Kacchan? Seingatku aku tak pernah _brengsek _padamu?" Izuku menuding.

Katsuki meringis lagi. Dia memberikan jawaban yang membuat Izuku ingin tertawa sekaligus mempertanyakan kewarasan dunia.

"_Kau_," Izuku mengatur napasnya. Satu-dua-lima. "_begitu _padaku karena _mengira _aku _meremehkanmu_?"

"Aku tahu aku salah, sekarang! Dokter memastikan aku menyadari itu!"

Izuku tertawa. Ia abaikan air mata semu yang sudah lama tak muncul. Semua penderitaan dan kesialan dalam hidupnya di atas kecacatan gen yang sama sekali di luar kendalinya, didasari sebuah kesalahpahaman tak masuk akal? Prestasi akademiknya, bakat-bakat yang tak ia asah karena kurang percaya diri, semua itu tak dianggap hanya karena dia _quirkless_. Semua orang, terutama Bakugou Katsuki, menganggapnya tak berguna. Dan dia yang dianggap merendahkan orang?

Izuku tahu anak ini punya masalah di kepalanya. Tapi bagaimana ceritanya seorang _Deku Tak Berguna _yang hampir setiap hari _dijatuhkan_ dianggap meremehkan orang?

Izuku mengulurkan tangannya dan tak bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkan _teman_nya ini—tak peduli apa yang sudah dilakukan Katsuki—karena dia peduli. Si pirang menganggap kepedulian itu sebagai tanda _merendahkan_? Setelah bertahun-tahun dia ikut percaya kalau dia manusia tak berguna, si bedebah masih menganggapnya _besar kepala_? Dalam hal apa?

Selama ini Izuku mengira ia melakukan dosa tak termaafkan sampai Katsuki bertransformasi dari teman menjadi setan di hidupnya. _Brengsek_.

Memang benar. Janganlah jadi orang yang terlalu baik. Kau hanya akan diludahi.

"Keluar!"

"De-Izuku-"

"KELUAR!"

Izuku benar-benar _muak_.

.

"_Bebaskan aku, kumohon."_

"_Kau pikir dengan melompat semuanya akan berakhir?"_

"_..."_

"_Tidak semudah itu, Nak."_

.

**Cuma ingin menyampaikan ...**

**Untuk kalian yang setiap detik, setiap tarikan napas, selalu bertempur … Suatu saat, badai akan berhenti, pelangi pasti menyambut. Bertahanlah. Kalian pasti bisa :)**

**Salam Mode Terbang,**

**Cunguk**


End file.
